


Voltron, But No Heartache

by Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/F, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grumpy Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Sex, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Purring Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak/pseuds/Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak
Summary: After the war, with far less tragedy, groupchats are made, mostly to embarrass Keith.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Ina Leifsdottir & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Nadia Rizavi/Veronica, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 62





	Voltron, But No Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys enjoy this story, and if you'd like to see James and Ryan interact with Keith and Lance more. I've never written them, but this seems like a fun story to explore.

*Takashi Shirogane has added Adam, Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and 8 others*

Takashi Shirogane- Welcome everyone, this chat is for Voltron and co, and the MFEs

Veronica- Then why am I here?

Lance- Cause you’re more badass than any of the MFEs?

Veronica- Thanks, it’s genetic

Lance- You don’t say?

Veronica- Yeah, too bad it skips all men in my family

Lance- Rude

James- She’s not more badass than we are!

Nadia- Yes, she is

Ina- She’s, at the very least, interesting

Veronica- I’ll take it

Ryan- I haven’t been called Ryan since I started going to the Garrison

James- First name? Don’t know her

Keith- Stop trying to act cool Griffin

James- Stop acting like you’re not a fucking bitch, Kogane

Keith- Make me Griffin

James- I would, but my boyfriend wouldn’t like me fucking someone esle

Keith- Please, we all know you’re a bratty little bottom

Ryan- Can confirm

James- Takes one to know one Kogane

Keith- I know what I’m about bitch

Takashi Shirogane- I hate this conversation

Adam- Don’t read it then

Takashi Shirogane- Adam, you helped me raise Keith from a traumatised, baby emo into an older traumatised, emo baby

Keith- Bitch

Takashi Shirogane- Emo baby

Pidge- Much as I’d love a brogane fight, can we talk about Keith and James talking about fucking one another? Has this happened before?

Keith- No

James- No

Ryan- Yes

Keith- Damnit James, you told him?

James- Maybe? I might have been drunk

Ryan- You were

Keith- Fucking loser, spilling our fucking secrets cause you were fucking drunk

Lance- Simmer down mullet, take a chill pill

Hunk- Wait, isn’t it that funky galra time or something?

Keith- Shit, maybe?

Pidge- Dumbass, I made you a calendar

Keith- Bold of you to assume I can read

Adam- Galra time?

Takashi Shirogane- Makes him pissy until he...engages in sexual relations with someone else

James- Sounds like normal Keith

Pidge- Nah, this comes with a lot of fun galra traits, like fluffy cat-like ears, sometimes a tail, growls and chirps more than actual words, and he gets really clingy to everyone around him

Hunk- Except for people he doesn’t like, he claws and growls at them

Coran- He also hissed at that young Blade who wanted to court him

Allura- Lance looked like he wanted to as well

Veronica- Oh, did he now?

Lance- I suddenly don’t like this conversation?

Keith- Bitch, I’ve been not liking it

Lance- Says the bitch

Keith- Fight me

Lance- Bet

James- They’re gonna fuck

Ryan- Undoubtedly

Takashi Shirogane- Can we stop talking about my little brother’s sex life?

Adam- Don’t worry Shiro, he’ll always be our little feral emo baby

Pidge- Can we go back to James and Keith? When was that a thing?

James- Never, we don’t talk about that

Nadia- Unless James is drunk, and then it’s all he wants to talk about

Ryan- It’s funny, especially when he talks about both of them trying and failing to top

Ina- I believe they solved this problem by shoplifting a toy that mutually benefited them

Takashi Shirogane- Please stop

Veronica- Sources say it used batteries

James- Sources need to shut up

Takashi Shirogane- Agreed

*Pidge has added Lance, Keith, Hunk, James, Nadia, Veronica, Ryan, and Ina to Not Adults*

Pidge- Now we can talk without traumatising the adults

Lance- Thanks, I’m pretty sure Shiro is plotting my murder as we speak

Keith- Probably

James- Done being a bitch?

Keith- For another hour or so

Hunk- Ew

Ina- Does this Galran time come in waves or something similar?

Keith- Mayhaps

James- How often does it happen?

Keith- Dunno

Pidge- About every three months

Lance- And it lasts about a week

Ryan- How do you survive that?

Lance- Barely, and with rope

Keith- Why is my sex life the topic of conversation wherever I go?

Hunk- Because you wear more hickies than clothes?

Keith- You leave me and my crop tops alone

Lance- Don’t forget the booty shorts

Hunk- Hard to remember them when they barely exist

Keith- Ouch, stop coming after my brand

James- Is your brand slut?

Lance- We don’t slut shame here, begone all judgement

Ryan- Besides, James has similar clothing in our room

James- Can you stop coming after me for like two seconds, thanks

Ryan- Nah, you get sassy if left alone

Keith- Lol

Lance- You’re the exact same way Keith

Ryan- We should talk strategy

Lance- Agreed

Veronica- Can I be left out of this chat please?

Lance- Shit, I forgot you were here

Keith- We could just stop talking about my fucking sex life?

James- For once, I agree with Keith

Pidge- Where’s the fun in that

Hunk- Usually, I’d agree with Keith. But some of those “hickeys” look like they broke skin, and I’d like to make sure you’re both being safe

Ryan- I find this amusing

Nadia- Same man

Ina- I don’t care either way

Lance- It’s been decided, all haters mute the chat unless told otherwise

Veronica- You just want to boast about all the kiny shit you and Keith do

Lance- Yes, and?

Keith- Can we not? There’s no reason to taint another perfectly decent group chat

Ryan- We could always make a private one, you, Lance, James and I, to talk “strategy”

Keith- No thanks

James- Ditto

Lance- I think it’s a great idea

Keith- I think you should shut up, or get out of my room

Lance- Great idea Keefers, sexile me in the middle of your heat, in which you will be miserable for the rest of the week without me

Keith- I dunno, I’m pretty sure I could convince James and/or Ryan to give me a hand

Ryan- Not to spite Lance, no

James- I don’t like the way you phrased that

Ryan- Don’t deny it, you still wanna tap that ass

Veronica- Please stop

Lance- We shall discuss this later, right now I have a pissed off alien cat boy to deal with

Hunk- Ah Lance, such a romantic

Pidge- Sometimes you just gotta have angry make up sex for a fight that wasn’t even a fight

Ina- Aren’t you asexual?

Pidge- I said you, not me

Ina- Bold of you to assume I am a creature of sexual interest

Pidge- I apologize

Pidge- Sometimes *everyone but Ina and I just gotta have angry make up sex for a fight that wasn’t even a fight

Ina- Acceptable


End file.
